Moontales
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: These are story about werewolves and vampires From things like Blood Bound, 100, and others, some OC. You must be about 16 to read some of these stories are not for childern
1. korrasami

Moonlight love

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS

Some of this is basic off of Life and Death

Yasuko Sato is alive

Asami was worried about Korra, for three days she would vanish then return without telling anyone. So Asami decided to follow her one evening during a full moon. Korra enters the forest just beyond the outskirts of Republic City, as Asami trail behind her using her power to stay silent and unseen, Korra seems to be a bit frightened by something. Korra stop in the middle of a small cleaning, Asami quickly duck behind a large boulder, peeking over her hiding place she saw Korra's ears twitch in her direction. Then Korra called out in a low voice. "Asami I know your there please come on out." Asami was surprise how did Korra know. Asami decided she would get answers and emerge from her hiding spot as she made her way over to Korra. Who turn to face her "Sami what are you doing here? It's not not safe out here." Korra Said her voice full of worry.

"I'm worried about you Korra. You disappear for days without tell anyone." The sun began to fall and the moon slowly started to rise to take it place in the sky. "What's wrong Korra you can tell me."

"I can't." Said Korra sadly. "Why not?" Asked Asami softly taking another step closer. "Because then you'll be afraid of me and don't want to loose you especially you Asami your everything to me." Said Korra looking at Asami with fear but also love in her eyes. The moonlight enter the clearing slowly approaching them. Korra got more jumping her body shaking. "You need to leave Asami now before it to late." Before Asami was able to ask the light reach them. Korra began to shake more violently falling to the ground beginning to transform before Asami's eyes.

"Korra!"

Fur began sprouting from Korra her clothes disappearing into her. Korra's hands and feet turn into paws with sharpe claws. Korra face was the worst to watch Asami almost cryed As Korra's face stretches into a muzzle, but Asami was relieved to see that Korra's eyes remained the same. It happened so fast that if Asami blink she might have missed it. There where Korra was stood was a giant black wolf. Then both of them heard something in the trees. Korra started to growled. Both of them look to see a sabertooth moose lion charging at them. Before Asami could use her powers Korra reacted first without hesitation she attacked sinking her teeth into the moose lion. It buck trying to throw Korra off but she threw it instead then Korra roared at it and the moose lion went back into the woods.

Korra then turn back to Asami. "I'm sorry Asami." Came Korra voice in her head. "I didn't want you see my other self a monster. I won't hurt you but I'll understand if you want me to stay aw-." Korra was cut off by Asami rushing over to her with blinding speed that she almost missed and throwing her arms around Korra's neck. "It alright Korra I understand why and I forgive you." Then Asami pulled away to look into Korra's eyes before saying. "And about you being a monster your no more a monster than me." Taking a deep breath Asami's eyes became red and two fangs appeared in her mouth. "Asami your a vampire?" Asked Korra in astonishment. "Yes a haft vampire on my mother side I won't hurt you ether, do you want to not see me again Korra?" Asked Asami I'm slightly playful voice. Korra look at Asami for a minute before giving her a small lick in the cheek before saying. "I always want you by me Asami I can't live without you." Asami lean in and kiss Korra's muzzle. "And I You my Korra let go to my home and get out of these moose lion woods." Both chuckled then went to Asami mansion where Korra curl in front of the fire with Asami laying against her rubbing Korra's head. They began talking about their lives in more detail now that bothe their secrets were out to each other. Korra learn that Asami could eat normal food and blood to survive. That vampires like her and her mom don't get burned by the sun. They both realize the samething about their kind they a born not made like some legends say.

Asami felt something like purring coming from Korra as she scratch behind her ears. "I didn't know wolfs could purr?" Said Asami jokingly. "Sorry it just feels good." Said Korra playfully. "I love it very enduring and cute."

Time skip later that night

"You know I just realized that I'm starving." Said Korra as her stomach gave a loud rumble. Before Asami could respond the door suddenly open and Asami's mother Yasuko Sato walked in. "Then it's a good thing I prepared some dinner." She carried on a trey two cook slabs of meat. Which she place next to Korra. "Here's some meat for you my dears." The girl look at each other then back at Yasuko. "Mom did you know about Korra being a werewolf?" Asked Asami and her mother smiled. "Of course Korra's mother is long time friend of mine. And we are glad you two have become friends as well." Yasuko got to her feet. "Now enjoy your dinner. Oh and Korra just want to tell you that your parents are coming for a visit. Now have fun." With that Yasuko left the room. Korra and Asami look at each other the Asami shrug and they began to eat their dinner.

Time skip

In Asami's room in the morning

Korra look at Asami seeing a expression she couldn't read.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"I thought to be relieved not to keep secret anymore but I feel more than that I feel happy." Said Asami. "I'm glad to no longer hide what we are anymore to each other if your happy I'm happy." And She was for even though Korra was a werewolf and Asami a vampire it didn't matter for Korra to have Asami with her make life truly meaningful and have a true purpose. Then Asami's eyebrows pull together and amuse smile played on her face.

"Your waiting for running and screaming aren't you." Korra Said with also a amuse smile on her face as well. Asami gave a slight nod. "Hate to break it to you but your not as scary as you think you are. I love you more than I fear you." Korra Said casually. Asami stared at Korra for awhile before smiling again before saying. "You really shouldn't have said that." Then Asami growled that Korra haven't heard from her before Asami smile got wider showing her teeth and fangs. Asami's body shifted looking like she was ready to pounce like a cat her green eyes becoming her red vampire eyes. "You wouldn't." Said Korra try to sound playful then even with her werewolf powers Korra almost miss Asami attacked. Korra found herself airborne flying backwards then landed on her back in the middle of the bed with Asami on top of her gently pinning Korra's arms above her their faces inches from each other Asami bear her fangs. "You were saying my big bad wolf." Said Asami her red eyes filled with amusement.

"That your the only monster that terrified me to the bones." Said Korra in a submission voice. Asami smiled. "Better." "And that my heart utterly belongs to you." Finish Korra. Asami's face softened her red eyes were filled with love. She let go of Korra's wrist and sank down so that she laying completely on Korra bringing her face close their foreheads touching Asami eyes never leaving Korra. "Oh Korra you are my life now and forever." Korra stared at Asami then gently place her lips on Asami's. Asami responded as well placing her slightly cold hands on Korra's warm face and Korra wrap her arms around her pulling Asami closer. "I been waiting all night to do this." Said Asami when they broke for air. "You beat me to it." Said Korra smilingly widely. Asami smiles back. "Feel bad for Mako. Can you imagine your two formal girlfriends are now together?"

Korra gave a small laugh. "Poor Mako don't get me wrong I still care for him and I know you do as well. How ever I'm just going to say it. His lost our gain." Asami chuckled as well. "Definitely our gain now no more talk." With that they began to make out again. How ever when Asami began to kiss down Korra's neck then she stop. Korra knew why. "My neck is yours as is my life." Asami look up at Korra to see complete trust and love in her eyes. After a little hesitations Asami shank her fangs into Korra neck.


	2. Bloodbound

Priya from Blood Bound and Amy.

As Priya goes to open the door starting to feel disappointment. "Maybe not yet." She thought. Suddenly Amy's hand shot out and stop it. "Amy What are you-.." Priya didn't finish because Amy lean forward and kiss her. Though Priya was surprised even though she wanted something like this. It didn't stop her immediately leaning in with a purr and kissing with a smile on her face. "Tonight will be the night you and I join as one." Priya thought. The hunger for the other grew. "This feels so right this is where I meant to be." Thought Amy as slightly in her mind she more pref visions of what seem to be her and Priya in a medieval setting. Finally they broke for air. Both breathing hard. Priya still had the smile on her face as did Amy. "I'm glad you finally came around Amy."

"Yes I do feels right being here." Asked Amy with amusement. Priya gave a low giggle. Then slam Amy back against the wall. "Oh, yes does."

Priya moves in again, kissing hard but gentle as well, her tongue entered Amy's mouth and was met by Amy's. Amy moan and pulled Priya closer to her. Priya's hands slides up Amy's side and gently cup one of her breasts. She also pulled away from Amy's lips to kiss her neck.

"That's...mmm..." moaned out Amy as with a shaking hand move to Priya's back and started tugging down the zipper of her dress. As more of the pref glimpses of the visions continued only lasting one second and always of her and Priya. "Theses are memories?" Amy mange to think to herself. Priya smirks as she felt the zipper going down but didn't say anything.

When the zipper was all the way down, Priya shrug out of the dress smoothly, letting it pool around her feet. Amy stared at the beautiful female vampire in front of her. Feeling she knew every part of it. "Priya... you are a goddess." Priya smiles. "I know but so are you may I see you as well?" Amy smiled as well and gave a slight nod. Priya reach behind Amy and slowly from the top started ripping the shirt. Amy didn't care about the shirt. When the shirt was completely rip perfectly down the middle Amy shrug the shirt off her shoulders and let it slide down her arms and fall to the ground. Amy after removing her bra started to unbuckle her jean. When as quicker than lighting Priya grab the pants and pulled them down along with Amy's panties before moving back up to press Amy against the wall with her body pressing against Amy's.

"Priya..." Amy gasp. "Sorry just try to help." Both giggles.

"You are a goddess and not joking yours equal to mine." Priya purred. Amy blush slightly. "Thank you Priya." They stood there for a moment then Priya guides Amy to the couch, gently pushing her down onto it. Priya then slides onto Amy's lap, straddling her and Amy can feel the heat from Priya pressing down on her.

As one of Priya's hands down Amy side, teasing around her hip bone, Amy shiver... then Priya lean in close, her lips practically touching Amy's ear.

After a few moments Priya Said. "I want you Amy." Amy nodded. "And I want you."

After thinking about her options Priya knew what to do next and that she needed to play it right. She said in a voice that seem magical in itself said.

"sanguinem vinculum."

The lights dim and change color so the whole room was bath in red light. Amy thought it must be to make the mood right. Though something in her told that what ever happened right here and now she'll will stay with Priya. Speaking of Priya she gave a beautiful smile her eyes becoming her vampire red full of lust and love in them.

Priya's face inches from her lover. They stared into each other's eyes and Priya could see Amy's eyes were going back from grey to red. "Will you take my blood Amy. Will you join with me again like we once did?" After a moment Amy said touching Priya face. She did the same.

The next words Amy didn't hesitate because what ever happened tonight even if she die she wasn't afraid. Like her soul and heart was telling what to do.

"Yes I will." Priya the brought her wrist to her mouth and bite down gathering blood in her mouth. Then Priya's mouth met Amy's. Priya's blood went into Amy's mouth and down her throat.

Amy then saw her past life the visions becoming clear, what was her and Priya life was before she die and Priya became a vampire. Of Priya longing for her over the centuries and then of them meeting at the club. Of being shock at seeing her again. Of the joy of touching Amy's cheek and Amy kissing her hand.

Of all the time together. Of what was happening right now Blood Bond. Priya was turning her into a vampire and linking them so if one die when as vampire they both die.

Finally they separated blood running down Amy's lip. They gazed at each other for a minute or two then Amy Said. "My neck is yours my love I'm ready to become what you are and truly live." Amy exposed her neck. "I love you my Priya."

"I love you my Amy. Now We're going to play a little game." As Priya Said this, She grip Amy tightly, her nails digging in hurting. But Amy didn't care. "I'm make you mine, I going touch you... kiss you... and be with you forever."

Priya paused, letting her tongue trail languidly over Amy's neck. While her hand reach up and started playfully pinching the apex of Amy's breast. Amy moaned. "I-..." She didn't finish because Priya spoke looking into Amy's eyes with her red ones. "If you make a single sound..." her fangs appeared in her mouth, her red eyes slightly flashing. "I'll bite."

Amy gave a small chuckle. "Just a little bite right? A love bite?" Priya also chuckled. She ran a hand against Amy's face lovingly. "Play along and find out."

Amy only took a moment to answer. "I'm in." Purring Priya slides down Amy's body. Priya's lips caress her lover's chest, then down to Amy's abdomen, soft and light. Amy's whole body tingles, her breath rapidly and she clench the couch tight. "That was the easy part my love." Priya Said seductively.

Remembering the rules Amy didn't say anything. With a grin Priya moves higher, deeper, her tongue tracing Amy's skin, her fangs the softest prick. A tingle builds in Amy's stomach, her whole body straining with growing pleasure. At the same time the visions keep coming more frequently. But still, Amy stay silent. Priya gave a small giggle. "Look like I'm going to try harder like the old days." Amy would have ask what she meant if not for the rule of silence. But she knew because of Priya and her new returned memories what Priya was talking about.

Priya moves in even deeper, her tongue caressing and stroking, and brings a hand in along Amy's inner thigh. Amy's ties curl at the incredible staggering feelings she was having. Amy suck in her breath, the pleasure growing uncontrollably.

And yet still somehow she resist, biting her lip hard, so hard she tasted blood, using every ounce of her will not to make a noise... the smell of Amy's blood in the air, Priya's eyes flash up to meet Amy's. Both saw love and lust in them. Priya smile sultry. Then Priya drawn in her breath and her tongue rolls and it's all just to much for Amy.

"Ohhhhhh..." Amy couldn't help a moan escaping her lips. Priya then strikes. Her head swivels to the side and she sank her fangs deep into Amy's thigh, to the rich arteries running through it. Amy wide eyes briefly turn red.

It hurts, hurt so much, but felt incredibly more good. "Yes!" Amy moaned our experiencing nothing like she ever felt before. Amy slump back into the couch writhing. Her body consumed by agony and ecstasy, pain and pleasure swirling together.

Blood streak down her leg. Down Priya's chin. Priya saw Amy's life, felt her love for her. "D... don't stop... don't..." moving fast, her body a blur, Priya was above and pressing Amy down on the couch.

Then Priya slides down to Amy's neck and after a moment of hesitation bites right into it, Amy's blood sprays out like a red mist all over them. "O god YES!" Amy called out her eyes now blood red. The feeling was beyond anything Amy's could have imagined. The feeling of dying of the fire filling her. Amy was consumed by utter pleasure.

Priya look down at Amy Who was trying to keep her eyes open. "Rest my love our new began tomorrow." Then Amy died.


End file.
